malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Coral (city)
Coral was a city on the east coast of Genabackis. Its citizens were referred to as Coralessians.Memories of Ice, Glossary, UK MMPB p.1183 Coral was amongst those cities that were overrun by the Pannion Domin. Its ruler, Prince Arard, fled to Capustan along with his loyal followers, the Coralessian Company. It was a vital city in the Pannion Domin, and a stronghold for the Pannion Seer. Topography Coral rose in tiers starting at the city's high, fortified walls in the north until reaching the Old Palace on the cliffs overlooking Coral Bay.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.879 The palace's outer wall was stronger than those surrounding the city, and its main structure was carved into the mountainside, a combination of raw rock and worked stone.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.881 The heart of the vast palace fortress was carved downwards into the rock. Despite years of attacks by Elingarth warships and pirates, it had never fallen. The deep, water-filled chasm known as Ortnal's Cut nearly bisected the city from west to east. Its western end opened into Coral Bay and was once home to the city's harbour. Instead of docks there were long piers and causeways carved into the cliffs. Above the harbour's mouth was netting spanning the Cut where locals known as cat-men tethered anchors and sway-lines to keep ships in place. The Cut was too deep for traditional anchors. The cat-men lived with their wives and children in sealskin-roofed huts and driftwood sheds built among the nets. After the city's occupation by the Pannion Domin, they had been starved by lack of sea-traffic, and the only cat-men still remaining were the salt-dried corpses still tangled in the harbour's nets.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.696-697 The city's north gate was a massive construction whose sheeted bronze doors protected an entrance just wide enough to admit a wagon. Outside the gate was a dry moat crossed by a narrow stone bridge. A trader road ran from the gate across an open field a sixth of a league across before following a serpentine route through forested parkland whose glades and coppiced trees had not been tended in several seasons.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.863-864 Half a league to west loomed a forested mountain. Economy Before the coming of the Pannion Domin, the city's harbour had once been crowded with trader ships. Fleets of fisherman plied the vast, rich shoals to the city's north and were often away for a week at a time.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.699 Life under the Pannion Domin The city fell under the influence of the teachings of the Pannion Seer, and families became divided as many chose to embrace the Faith. Most joined the Tenescowri while others entered schooling as Seerdomin. Some chose to abandon the city and their loved ones altogether.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.699-700 After Prince Arard and his loyalists were driven from the city, Septarch Ultentha was placed in charge.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae Places of interest * Barrow of the Redeemer * Catfolk Cut (also known as Ortnal's Cut) * New Palace * Old Palace (or keep) * Pilgrim camp * Scour Tavern In Memories of Ice The citizens of Coral were found wanting by the Pannion Seer and he offered them up as a feast to the starving hordes of Anaster and his Tenescowri.Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.418 After the Seer was driven from his fortress at Outlook by Lady Envy and her entourage, he made his new home at Coral bringing along his prisoner, Toc the Younger.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.699-700 He was joined by a vast cordon of mages, more than a thousand undead K'ell Hunters, the elite legions of his main army, and his demonic condors.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.845 Coral was later liberated at great cost at the Siege of Coral by the coalition of Dujek's 5th Army and Caladan Brood's Host. A pitched battle took place on the forested slopes to the west of the city and on the open grounds north of the city gate. Dujek's forces were inserted into the city itself by quorl under darkness where they fought Urdomen, Beklites, and Seerdomin, as well as K'ell Hunters. Black Moranth bombarded the city from above with Moranth munitions while the Old Palace was the site of the last official battle for the Bridgeburners. Ultimately, the Pannion Seer and his forces were defeated. The Old Palace was destroyed by the fall of Moon's Spawn atop it. The majority of the Coral's citizens were reduced to feast-piles or killed during the fighting.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.880Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.973 Itkovian's Gift, later known as the Barrow of the Redeemer, was constructed outside the city's north gate to honour Itkovian.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.989 Black Coral During the liberation of Coral, the Tiste Andii unveiled Kurald Galain overhead, causing Coral to fall into eternal Darkness. As Korlat explained, "the unveiling of Kurald Galain … is a permanent manifestation. The city now lies as much within the Tiste Andii warren as within this world."Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 Coral became the new home of the Tiste Andii and was renamed Black Coral. With the destruction of their floating fortress-city of Moon's Spawn in the assault on Coral, the Tiste Andii took Black Coral as their main place of residence and stayed there for some time under their lord Anomander Rake. However, with the opening of the gate to Kurald Galain in the heart of Black Coral the Andii left the city for their original capital of Kharkanas. In Assail The bard Fisher kel Tath heard rumours that after the fall of Moon's Spawn many Andii left Black Coral for the island of Drift Avalii.Assail (novel), Chapter 5 Notes and references de:Korall pl:Koral Category:Cities Category:Coral Category:Genabackis